


Complete Peace

by julinnnics



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic, Love Confessions (Kind Of), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like a lot of fluff, priamfaya never happened, this is a lot of fluff so don't complain and just read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julinnnics/pseuds/julinnnics
Summary: After living on the ocean side for a year, the time has come to attend a meeting with the new King of the 13 Clans-- Roan kom Azgeda. The only problem Clarke made was bringing Bellamy with her, not that she was complaining.or, after Roan's proposal of arranging a marriage with Clarke, Bellamy gets a little ahead of himself.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	Complete Peace

Clarke should’ve known that going to a meeting with the grounder with one, Bellamy Blake was one of the worst decisions she’d ever done. He was her co-leader, but he was a hot headed and too kind hearted person to discuss politics, with grounder, whom he had hated since the very beginning.

Now a year later, after making peace with them, and living somehow normally on earth, he didn’t change much—the two of them decided to move to the ocean side, where Luna’s people welcomed them warmly; her mother and Kane stayed behind, to keep in contact with Roan—the King of Thirteen Clans. Clarke promised to make yearly meetings with them, since she was still known as Wanheda.

Wanheda ; the title still was a painful reminder of what she had to do in order to keep her people alive and safe. But before, she was hunted because of the name, it was some kind of protection to her person, and people—they respected her more than any other sky  kru person on earth, so she was needed on the meetings, and Bellamy was... well, he was the overprotective Bellamy after all.

So that’s why the two of them were in Polis, waiting for the arrival of the king.

“I’ve been expecting Clarke, only.” was Roan’s first response when he saw the two of them in the throne room.

“Well, we’re co-leaders after all.” Bellamy replied, glaring at the king. The two of them never liked each other, and probably never do, but until it became brutal, then there was no problem.

“Yes, couldn’t forget that.” Roan said, as he sat on the throne proudly, she rolled her eyes at his smugness, he had never done it in front of her, but Bellamy was here too after all. “I wanted to make an offer to you, Clarke  kom skaikru.” he said, with a smirk, and she felt like she was about to snap.

“And the offer is?” She asked, cocking her eyebrow at Roan, which in return only got another smirk.

“The alliance is always stronger, if it is sealed by marriage, between leaders of two clans.” he answered, and Clarke’s blood immediately went cold—she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The only thing she saw from Bellamy’s expression was a clenched jaw, and him gripping the chair he was sitting on too tightly. “Of course, if the other side isn’t already promised to someone.” Roan continued.

“And what if she is?” Bellamy asked, glaring daggers at the king.

“Then the marriage idea is thrown away, and we forget about the talk.” Roan exhaled, annoyed that Bellamy was the first one to respond. “And if I remember correctly, I do not remember Clarke being promised to anyone, yet.”

“She is.” Bellamy answered, and Clarke turned her head to quickly to him, that her neck may have hurt.

“To whom?”

“Me.” 

Suddenly the whole room seemed to have frozen, Clarke couldn’t do anything more than sigh and close her eyes for a few seconds, she couldn’t believe what was happening, and was really thinking that this whole thing was a dream, a really funny and weird dream. Roan’s expression on his face, seemed to be struck between a shocked and  a impressed one, which Clarke couldn’t quite describe what it was. 

“Oh, well that changes things. As I have said before, we forget about the whole talk. I wish you all the best, and hope the two of you will stay happy.” Roan exclaimed, making himself more comfortable on the throne. “Now, about the cabins your people have been building.”

* * *

“Did you lose your mind, or was I hallucinating the whole thing?!” Clarke exclaimed, throwing her jacket at the armchair. 

“Did you really want to marry Roan? I mean he’s not bad looking, but--”

“You really couldn’t come up with something else? Or just let me handle the situation, and nicely decline the offer?” Clarke  snapped, she was getting tired of the amount of manhandling she’s gone through.

“He’d persisted, and you would end up in  a arranged marriage with Roan, and then you would move back here, and live a miserable life, where all of your people are happy, you’d be sad.” Bellamy finished.

Clarke laid on the bed, looking at the high ceiling—they got a room, a single one since the others were already occupied. Bellamy insisted that he would sleep on the couch, and she knew there was no sense to fight with him about it.

After a while she answered. “So, should I call you husband in front of others?” she asked, just to annoy him, because that was what she did.

“Stop.” he sighed.

“They’d be expecting some babies from us, so how much do you want, huh? And would you prefer to have girls or--”

“Okay, I know this isn’t ideal, but annoying me into exploding isn’t going to help.” Bellamy snapped, he was now sitting on the bed, looking at her with a grim look. Clarke sighed, rolling towards him, and sitting up, so she could look him in the eyes with a serious look.

“Okay.” she said, and he sighed happily. “Should I be Clarke Blake from now on? Or Clarke Griffin-Blake? This is a serious matter, Bellamy.” she said, and couldn’t help but to burst into laughter with him. The two of them laid on the bed, with her head laying on his chest, and him brushing her hair. He was the only person she had ever been this comfortable with.

“But our kids would be cute as fuck, and you can’t disagree.” Bellamy said, and she hummed in  agreement. “A girl with my freckles and your eyes.” he whispered, and suddenly their faces were really close, but none of them made another move.

“She would be really stubborn, just like us.” Clarke said, and Bellamy nodded.

The kiss happened almost after that. 

It was slow and gentle, unlike everything else in their lives, but the intensity was still there. Clarke always thought that their first kiss would be during one of their fights over little nothings, and somethings. But it wasn’t. Everything in their lives has been filled with chaos and loss, the both of them never knew complete peace, but this was as close as they could get to it.

They were  each others safe place—home.

* * *

When Bellamy woke  up he felt content... and with hair in his mouth, which was different. Then his eyes wandered to the sleeping beauty, that was Clarke Griffin, curled up against him. Then all of the memories went to yesterday.

After the kiss nothing happened, the just laid there, looking at each other, like they haven’t seen each other for at least six years, and maybe they felt like it too. Bellamy has never felt this good before, this happy and this safe. She was his, and he was hers, and that was all  it mattered.

“Good morning.” he whispered right into her ear, and she shuddered against him.

“G’morning.” she hummed, and Bellamy chuckled quietly, she was never a morning person. “What time is it?”

From the looks of it, the sun was just raising. “Early, go back to sleep.”

“Will you be here?” she asked, turning around to look at him with her big blue eyes full of hope.

“Always.” he answered, and it took Clarke a few seconds to stop looking at him, which amused him.

“...Sap.” she grumbled, and buried her face into his neck. He let out a chuckle, and hugged her closer.

They could wait for the love confessions, and the announcement of marriage to everyone else, since they couldn’t just pretend to not be married for the rest of their lives.

“Go to sleep, husband.” she added, because Clarke Griffin was an asshole.

Bellamy hugged her closer, and sleep took over him quickly. 

Both of them slept soundly until Roan himself came with gifts, full of different kinds of meat and lingerie for Clarke, which she just blushed at, and Bellamy smirked, knowing how much fun they would be getting later with it.

**Author's Note:**

> so thank you for reading!!!!! I'm thinking about making another part to it, which would be basically either bellarke smut or a full blown love confession, idk yet. ANYWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING THIS UNEDITED THING


End file.
